A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Substrates with integrated circuit traces are often utilized in these devices. Finding ways to enhance the construction, compactness, and survivability of such substrates with integrated circuit traces has become a priority.